


Final bow

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus!AU, Fluff, Light Angst, Lion Tamer!Daniel, M/M, Mentions of Kim Chungha Joo Kyulkyung, Pining, trapezist!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: It was the Trapeze and Corde Lisse, Daniel’s favorite act, too. It’s when he can watch the majestic flyers dominate the whole circus tent by gliding through their bars and ropes. It’s when he can watch an alluring man flies as if he has wings like an angel. It’s when he can look at Park Jihoon, the trapeze artist who flew right into his heart.





	Final bow

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever happened to taking a break? Haha I guess I'm back sooner. I'm trying out oneshots this time.
> 
> I actually got the idea from Anne Wheeler from The Greatest Showman and I thought Daniel loves his cats so let's make them bigger so they could join the circus lol

“Roar!”

The crowd’s cheer grew louder as Daniel successfully had Rooney, his lion, jumped through his last ring of fire and lands perfectly on his podium. To mark his finale, Daniel tosses his baton in the air to which Peter, his tiger, jumped majestically to catch and landed beside him and Rooney to give their bow.

He earned a standing ovation from the crowd which Daniel always wanted. It’s to say he wanted it for Rooney and Peter more than himself. He loved showing how talented his boys are. But he only wanted one person to look at him.

He was about to make his exit but never missed the chance to glance at the figures above the tent preparing for the last act.

 _Guess he couldn’t watch my show again._ Daniel thought to himself.

It was the Trapeze and Corde Lisse, Daniel’s favorite act, too. It’s when he can watch the majestic flyers dominate the whole circus tent by gliding through their bars and ropes. It’s when he can watch an alluring man flies as if he has wings like an angel. It’s when he can look at Park Jihoon, the trapeze artist who flew right into his heart.

The trapeze consists of four people; Park Woojin, Joo Kyulkyung, Kim Chungha and Park Jihoon and Hwang Minhyun as the Corde Lisse who completes the circus spectacles after the trapeze. The music starts and the trapezists fall and fly around the skies of the circus tent. It was always breathtaking for Daniel. It was like he’s brought in to a different world.

The routine ended and Ong Seongwu came out of the curtains to deliver his ending speech as the ringmaster. All acts came out to give the final bow and Daniel thought he’s always so unfortunate not to be beside Jihoon and hold his hand at least in this moment.

Daniel has never really talked to Jihoon, ever. The chance of complimenting or even congratulating the younger for a job well done on a performance night is always denied to him. This is why he doesn’t know the reason he’s looking for him the in crowd of performers as if he can really talk to him.

Daniel knew the joke around the tent. _If you’re looking for Jihoon, look for Minhyun_ and vice versa.

The younger was nowhere to be seen until Hwang Minhyun comes in to sight. He’s always the crowd favorite hence he’s always the last act. Why not? He’s tall, handsome and his body compliments his routine when he’s dancing through those ropes. You can say he’s perfect but he trust he always hear those words, especially from a special someone.

They never admitted to dating each other but no one really dared to ask. So when Daniel saw Jihoon clinging on Minhyun’s arm he asked himself again: _Why did I even bother looking for him?_

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel couldn’t sleep one night (probably because of too much jelly) and thought he could visit his feline friends to check on them and maybe his sleep will come. Rooney and Peter’s cage where in a different location this time. They’re a moving circus; usually the animals were just by their usual cage but luckily, they found empty stables to put the lion and the tiger which made Daniel very happy.

When he entered the place, he saw a figure by Rooney’s stable sitting down and hugging its knees. He knew the entire circus is familiar with the animals but lions and tigers are not very friendly to everyone. Even Daniel had his time experiencing one of Rooney’s moods.

“Excuse me, you shouldn’t be here. It’s very dangerous.”

“Oh! I’m sorry!”

It was an unfamiliar voice to Daniel. He thought a civilian might’ve entered the place without anyone’s permission.

But when the figure stood up and finally saw his face, Daniel’s froze. It was Jihoon. When Daniel said, he never really talked to Jihoon, it also meant that he was never this close to the younger either.

If Jihoon was already breathtaking up in the bars flying above him, he never would’ve expected he’s more stunning up close. Daniel knew he was taller from a distance but Jihoon is a lot smaller than he thought. He can’t believe he’s seeing and memorizing all of Jihoon’s details as if he was a painting that’s come to life. Those beautiful eyes like they hold another galaxy within, those full, little cute cheeks that invites pinching and those lips, oh how red they are.

He realized he was looking for too long when Rooney gave a little groan.

“Oh hey buddy, sorry about that. Here, take the last of it.” Jihoon said giving a piece of meat to the animal.

“H-hi! W-what are you d-doing here, J-Jihoon-ssi?” Daniel was stuttering when he tried to mention the younger’s name.

“Oh right, I’m sorry. You probably didn’t know but I sometimes come by their cage to feed them or just talk to them…”

 _Sometimes? That means he’s met Peter and Rooney a lot of times more than me?_ Daniel thought of being a cat for a second.

Daniel then recalled a time when he had to come out with only just Peter because the lion had indigestion when he’s strictly monitoring his diet. Aware of the new knowledge, he thought it was probably Jihoon.

“…I mean I know they’re not mine...”

_No they can be yours. I can be yours too!_

“…but I just find them really fascinating and cute.”

Daniel thought his soul ascended to heaven. Park Jihoon, a beautiful human being, thinks his cats are fascinating and cute. If not for Hwang Minhyun, Daniel would’ve knelt right this moment and asked Jihoon to marry him.

“Oh no, no! It’s t-totally fine! I-I mean I’m glad you find t-them cute and fascinating. No one really d-does. But you might need to tone down the feeding.”

“Oh right! I’m really sorry about that time Rooney got sick! I just couldn’t help it back then. Should’ve learned my lesson but here I am. Sorry, again.”

“I-It’s okay…”

_Damn Daniel, just get it together! You can’t be more embarrassing than this! This is so uncool._

“Oh by the way, I’m Park Jihoon. It’s really nice to finally meet our Lion Tamer, Daniel-ssi.”

Daniel half-wished that Jihoon would ask for a handshake but he got a bow instead in which he returned obediently.

“Well, it’s getting late and I need to get going now. Bye Rooney, bye Peter. See you tomorrow, Daniel-ssi.”

Daniel only managed to wave a goodbye which he thought was a waste. He might’ve asked him if he’s coming back tomorrow. He still can’t believe he just talk to Jihoon.

 

 

 

It was a few days after that night when Daniel thought Jihoon would come back to the stables. He didn't.

_Just how often was that ‘sometimes'?_

He'd only see the younger during his performance, with Minhyun or with other acrobats. He thought that night might've started something between them but who was Daniel kidding?

It was one night when he was letting his frustrations out on Peter. Daniel started talking to his animals when he came to like Jihoon. No one knew about his crush on the other except the two feline.

“I mean why wouldn’t he come back here when he said you guys are cute?”

Peter is actually sleeping.

“You can take all his compliments it’s really fine by me. I just wanted to see him and talk to him.”

Peter's eyes opened. The tiger stood up and stretch.

“Oh so now you’re listening to me, Peter?”

“Hi!”

Daniel almost stumbled at the new voice. If he was a bit more innocent he would've thought Peter was talking. He turned around to see the owner of the voice.

 _You came!_ In his imagination, Daniel was clasping his hands and thanking the heavens.

“J-Jihoon-ssi!”

_Wait did he hear everything?_

“H-how long h-have you been there?”

“I just got here...” Jihoon smiles at him.

“...are you checking on them?”

“Y-yes.”

“I guess I got the perfect timing then.”

“H-huh?”

“The acrobats went out and eat but I got these leftovers here and thought I can give them to Rooney and Peter but I thought I should ask you first if it’s okay.”

“Y-yes! Of course! You haven’t been here for a few days anyways, I-I guess it’s o-okay.”

“Yeah, I was kind of busy with the rehearsals. Wait, how did you know I haven’t been visiting them?”

_God damn it, Daniel! You and your mouth!_

“A-ah! Ha ha! You mentioned that you came by their cage sometimes and I-I’ve been checking on them frequently nowadays so I-I thought I’d bump into you.” He said while scratching the back of his neck.

Just then Peter, as if was rolling his eyes to Daniel, let out a groan.

“Oh hey buddy, your master said I can feed you!” Jihoon approached Peter’s stable ignoring Daniel’s excuse.

“I guess they really like you.”

“They only like me for the food.”

“Aren’t all animals like that at first though?”

“Point taken. Your stuttering is gone, too. I was wondering when you’d stop doing that. Am I really that uncomfortable to talk to?”

“N-no! I-It’s just I’ve never r-really talked to you before, Jihoon-ssi.”

“Jihoon. Just call me Jihoon.”

“Okay, Jihoon.”

“Then can I call you hyung?”

Daniel’s heart felt like exploding at the name.

“Y-yes! Of course!”

Jihoon smiled at him.

 

 

 

They sit by the stables when the animals slept after eating Jihoon’s treat. Luckily Jihoon stayed, Daniel thought.

“How is it like, hyung? Having a lion and a tiger I mean.”

“O-oh? Uhmmm not really much. It’s still like having regular cats, just bigger.”

Jihoon chuckled at the joke.

“You can’t have regular cats that can bite your heads off, hyung.”

“You’re right but I still treat these ferocious beings as my babies.”

“Hmmm…I always thought Lion Tamers are so cool. If I’m not on Trapeze, I could’ve been a Lion tamer, too you know.”

_Did he just say I’m cool?_

Daniel felt his face heat up and immediately held his face to hide the redness from Jihoon.

_But wait, Jihoon as a Lion tamer?_

“Pfft!”

“What, you think I can’t tame lions and tigers?”

“N-no! It’s just that—“

“What, I’m small? Height has nothing to do with animal taming!”

If Daniel hasn’t got his self-control in check, he might’ve already pounced at the cute pouting Jihoon beside him.

“N-no. I mean lions and tiger are fierce creatures and I don’t think they don’t match your beauti—“

Daniel knew what he was going to say and tried to hold it back.

“…your young face, I mean! The audience might not take your show seriously.”

“Hmph! You’re just like the others when I tell them I want to be a lion tamer.”

“Why do you want to be one so bad? You guys look awesome with the trapeze, too!”

And Daniel meant it. Come to think of it, this is his chance to give all the compliments he wanted to give Jihoon all this time.

“When you guys fly, you all look so light as if you really have wings. When you’re gliding swiftly in the air, it feels like I’ve been brought to a new world and it’s really amazing.  I’ve always wondered how it feels like to fly, you know.”

“You made it sound so beautiful, hyung.”

“It is, Jihoon! Why won’t you believe me?”

“I don’t know. I always feel like I’m still lacking and I shouldn’t be a part of the team. I feel like a freeloader.”

“I don’t think you’re a freeloader. Imagining the trapeze without you feels empty.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I mean it though?”

Daniel saw a smile forming in Jihoon’s lips and he felt achievement.

“Look at your boys sleeping. They’re so cute!”

_You’re cuter._

“How long did you train them?”

“You’re not really giving up that lion tamer dream won’t you?”

“Maybe?...nah! Just kidding I’m just curious. Was it hard?”

“I had them when they were still cubs so I had it easier. But they’re still wild animals; their wild instincts still kick in sometimes.”

“Do they attack you?”

“Lots of times, Jihoon. They still do, but nothing I can’t handle…”

He looks at Jihoon who is now looking back at him, face full of curiosity.

“…I still remember when Rooney started growing bigger. We couldn’t control him back then. He left a big scar on my back but I felt like after that day he started his bond with me. Like that scar was the sign of our friendship. Am I being too cheesy?”

“No, I find it really amazing. Building a bond with them.”

Silence…

“Was…the scar big?”

“You wanna see?”

Jihoon nods and Daniel turned his back on him and lifted his shirt. He felt the cold wind of the night brush past his bare back. He stayed like that for a few second and wondered why Jihoon isn’t talking until he felt a warm hand tracing the lines of the scar. Electricity ran through Daniel’s nerves but it was a good feeling. He couldn’t help but be curious of the younger’s expression so he turned his neck and their eyes met.

He could’ve been imagining things but he saw Jihoon’s ears turned red.

“Oh sorry! I’m just…uhmm…hyung it’s too late I-I should be going.”

Jihoon stood up and brushes his pants off of dirt and immediately heads to the exit of the barn.

“Jihoon wai—“

With that, Daniel was left alone with the sleeping animals.

_What did just happen?_

He couldn’t help but think about that day. What do all of those expression meant? He wanted answers but maybe it was really all in his mind.

It was a regular show night, the program flew smoothly but during the Lion and Tiger show, Daniel unconsciously looked at the planks set up above for the next act and saw the trapeze artists getting ready. Jihoon, on the other hand was looking and waving at him. Daniel could only manage a smile back. He wouldn’t risk getting too excited and get his pets confused during a show.

Daniel tried to approach Jihoon as the show ended but he was too late. The younger is already attached to Minhyun before he even takes his step.

 

 

 

“I was wondering when you’d come.”

A familiar voice said when Daniel came to the stables.

“You’re here and you were expecting me?”

“Kind of, I mean they’re your pets aren’t they? Or should I expect Ong Seongwu then?”

“The ringmaster couldn’t stand to be in the same space with them.”

Jihoon let out a chuckle.

“You three were great today!”

“The trapeze, too!”

“Oh please, we barely do anything really. We’re just a front act for the Corde Lisse.”

_Ah Hwang Minhyun…_

Daniel fell silent, unsure of what to reply back with the younger’s comment. He was hesitating if he could ask what happened that night, why Jihoon had ran away. But Daniel thought if he did ask, he could be risking his newly formed friendship with his crush.

“Hey hyung!”

“Huh? What?”

“You said you wonder how it feels like to fly, right?”

“I think I did, why?”

“Come on! I’ll show you.”

“Show me what?”

“Just come with me!”

Jihoon was taking hold of Daniel’s arm as they stood up. He let the younger take him to wherever he was planning to.

_Wherever with you, Jihoon._

Daniel immediately regretted his words when he saw where Jihoon has taken him. It’s back at the circus tent all dark with ropes hanging from the ceiling down to the ground.

“Jihoon, you don’t mean…”

“Tada! I’m letting you fly the ropes, hyung.”

“Oh no no no, Jihoon. When I said I was wondering how it feels like, I’d really just wanted to leave it at my wonders.”

“Come on, it’d be fun hyung! I’ll be with you.”

“Jihoon I don’t think this is a good idea…”

Daniel wanted to believe he’s not scared of heights. Really he’s not, he’d climb up ladders before, and he even helps setting up the towering masts of the circus tent. But this, trapeze is different. There’ll be only ropes to hold on to and nothing really solid and stable.

“…what if the ropes snap? I’m not really on the light side, Jihoon.”

“Hyung, I may be small but I’m obviously heavier than you.”

“You don’t know that. You don’t even know my weight.”

“Really, hyung? You play with dangerous cats with sharp claws and vicious fangs but you’re scared with heights?”

“I’m not scared, Jihoon. I-I’m just being realistic here.”

“Come here you big puppy!”

Daniel was caught off guard when Jihoon pulled him by the wrist which cause him to stagger and made his body collide with the younger’s.

“Now hold onto the rope, hyung. And your other hand goes…”

Jihoon grabbed Daniel’s hand and put it around his waist.

“…here.”

_What?_

“Jihoon wait.”

“Hyung, trust me.”

Jihoon was looking right at Daniel’s eyes and he swears it’s as if everything was in slow motion.

Then…

**Swooosh

In a few seconds, Daniel was lifted from the ground holding tightly at the rope and Jihoon’s waist.

_Jihoon you…I know I like you but I might kill you after I get down from this!_

“See it wasn’t so bad at all right?”

“Jihoon let’s get down, really.”

“Hyung open your eyes you look so funny like that.”

“It’s okay, laugh at me but please let me down now.”

“I won’t let you down until you open your eyes.”

“Jihoon…”

“I swear it gets better. I thought you trust me?”

_That’s not fair! Don’t give me that tone! I’m weak for that!_

Daniel slowly tried to open is left eye. He only saw Jihoon’s face.

“Okay I did, now let’s go down!”

“Daniel…”

“Park Jihoon, I swear.”

“Okay fine, what a baby, really.”

Daniel felt their weight dropping slowly now then he hears Jihoon sigh.

“I’m sorry Jihoon-ah. I think I’m just really made to be a Lion tamer.” Daniel still keeping his eyes closed as they descend.

“I’m upset, hyung.”

Jihoon unlatches himself from Daniel as soon as they felt the ground on their feet.

“Hey Jihoon. Are you really upset with me? I’m sorry I’m just…you could have told me about this beforehand and then I could prepare.”

“…”

“Hey Jihoon, please say something.” Daniel was tugging Jihoon’s shirt, pleading.

 Daniel swore the younger’s a devil in disguise when he saw a smirk followed by a loud laugh.

“Hyung! You should’ve seen your face up there. You are so funny!” Jihoon was holding his stomach and still laughing.

_No Jihoon, you should see your face now. I don’t really mind you laughing at me as long as I can see that beautiful smile out of your face and the charming sound of your laughter. I don’t think I can hold back now, Jihoon._

Daniel took a step to lessen the space between them. Jihoon was now wiping the tear that was starting to come out in the corners of his eyes because of too much laughing.

“Beautiful.”

“Hyung?”

“I said you’re beautiful.”

“Wha—“

Jihoon didn’t finish his words as Daniel crashed his lips into his. Daniel pressed harder, all lips. Then he started to nibble the younger’s lower lip asking for entrance. He thought he was imagining things when Jihoon opened up at the demand but he tasted Jihoon’s insides and realized this is real, too real.

Daniel felt Jihoon’s palm on his chest with a little pressure applied as if he was being pushed.

_Oh no! What am I doing?_

He broke the kiss and saw a very shocked expression on Jihoon’s face.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry, Jihoon. I didn’t mean to…”

“Hyung, I’m—“

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Jihoon.” Then he storms out of the tent leaving the younger behind.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You only have so little chance at Jihoon and you totally fuck it all up, Kang Daniel._

He got into his room and dived into his bed and muffled his scream in his pillow.

 

 

 

 

“How do I even face him now?”

Daniel was talking to Rooney as he feeds the lion of his breakfast.

“I couldn’t even get a proper sleep last night, Rooney. Help me out at tonight’s show hmmm?

Rooney chewed his meat.

 

 

Daniel grew anxious as the show time grows nearer and nearer. He was walking inside the tent and saw the group of Trapeze artist coming his way.

_Oh no._

Daniel was too late to turn his way around when Park Woojin shouted his name.

“Daniel hyung!”

“H-hi, Woojin!”

Fortunately enough, Jihoon wasn’t with them. Of course he’s probably with Minhyun right now, Daniel thinks.

“Ready for tonight’s show? One more week and we’re moving again. Must’ve been nice for your friends to have a very comfortable place to stay.”

Woojin’s right. He really doesn’t want Rooney and Peter all caged up on a limited space. The stables provided them with more but he knew it wasn’t gonna last.

As Daniel was drowned in his thoughts, the last member of the trapeze came out from behind.

“R-right. Hey Woojin, I’m sorry I’ve got to do a one last check on the cats. If you’ll excuse me.”

Daniel bowed and quickly paced away from them not even look at Jihoon. He already knows Jihoon wouldn’t even look at him so why bother?

It went on for the whole week and the next one. Daniel would steal glances at Jihoon. Sometimes he can see Jihoon looking back at him but the next thing he always sees was the younger trailing behind Hwang Minhyun. It’s as if telling him it was over for him. Jihoon was never meant for him.

The last show came to an end. Tomorrow morning, they’d be stuck in their cars and trucks as they move to another location for the circus. He decided to go by the barn to warn his feline friends that it might be the last night having this kind of space for them. Not that they’d understand but at least Daniel tries.

“You guys will surely be exhausted on our trip tomorrow. I hope the next location have this kind of place for you too.”

Daniel knew that voice.

_Of all times, why now? He could’ve visited earlier._

“Here Peter, have some too. I don’t care if that jerk of a master of yours scolds you for gaining weight. You deserve it. You always work hard.”

“And Rooney, I hope you can give him more scars to remember he’s an asshole.” Jihoon said with a sharp tone and throws the piece of meat inside the stables.

_Ouch?_

Daniel saw Jihoon stood up and leaves his spot. He took the chance and greeted the animals.

“You two are getting spoiled, really. No more snacks for you both tomorrow.”

“Hey Rooney, Peter! I got you more mea—“

Jihoon was back carrying a bag of meat.

“Oh.”

“Jihoon…”

“So you finally decided to show up.”

“Jihoon I’m—“

“No, don’t worry. I’ll leave. I’ll just leave this here. Either you feed them with that tonight or tomorrow.”

“Jihoon…”

“Why do you keep calling my name?! I said I’m leaving! You’re just gonna avoid me anyways. Just stay…”

Daniel swore those were tears on Jihoon’s cheeks.

_No. Why are you crying? Please don’t cry, Jihoon._

Daniel couldn’t bear the sight and inches toward the other.

“I hate you!” Jihoon was now sobbing.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.”

“You’re a jerk!”

“I know and I’m really sorry.”

“You can’t kiss me and not take responsibility! How dare you!”

“…” Daniel embraced Jihoon in which the younger resisted.

“No! Don’t even touch me…” Jihoon was wiggling trying to get out of Daniel’s hold but he couldn’t.

“I LIKE YOU, OKAY! I LOVE YOU, PARK JIHOON!”

Daniel felt Jihoon stopped thrashing.

“I know I shouldn’t have done that but you look so beautiful that night I couldn’t help myself. I like you so much, Jihoon.”

“H-hyung what did you just say?”

“I said I like you!” Daniel kept his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder. He’s not ready to face Jihoon and hear his rejection.

Then Jihoon put his hands on Daniel’s arms slightly pushing him to break the hug.

“You said you like me?”

“Yes.” Daniel’s head is lowered.

“You like me.”

“Yes. Why do you keep saying that?”

“Because I like you too, dumb head!”

“Wait, what?”

Jihoon’s face was still a mess after that all crying but he was smiling and god how can a person be so beautiful even after crying? Daniel thinks. His thoughts were broken when it was Jihoon who crashed his lips in to his this time. He was licking Daniel’s lips and he knew what’s he’s asking. He opened his mouth as Jihoon entered his cave, exploring the walls.

_God he tastes so good!_

Their tongues meet and it was fireworks in Daniel’s head. He heard Jihoon moan and drove him aggressive. As the younger broke the kiss to gasp some air, foreheads still connected Daniel asked:

“Are you sure about this?”

“Why not?”

“Hwang Minhyun?”

“What?”

Jihoon distanced his face to older to make sure he was hearing things correctly.

“Aren’t you guys dating or something?”

“Are you serious? Hyung you should really talk to people more than your cats.”

“I-I don’t think I understand.”

“Minhyun hyung is my step brother!”

“What?”

“You heard me right.”

“Then that means…”

“I’m not dating my step brother, ugh.”

“All this time I know you two were…”

“You’re the only one who thinks we’re dating, hyung. That’s actually disgusting.”

“But—“

“Hyung! Can you stop? You are so oblivious aren’t you? Why do you think I told you wanted to be a Lion Tamer?”

“…”

“Why do you think I ‘sometimes’ go to your cats’ cages?”

“Because you said they were cute.”

“Partly, but it was mostly because I wanted to talk to you all this time.”

“Wow.”

“And why’d you think I bawled my eyes out just now because you were avoiding me?”

It was all making sense to Daniel now.

“God I’m so stupid. I’m really bad at this stuff.”

“Indeed.”

“So what now, Park Jihoon?”

“I say ask me to date, Kang Daniel.”

“Sure but can we continue what we were doing just now?”

“Permission granted, master.”

“Oh come here, you!”

 

 

Since then, Daniel was always by Jihoon’s side every time they deliver the final bow at the circus.

 

~fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I got all the butterflies I just don't know if y'all will feel the same. I'm just crazy I guess lol. Hope you enjoyed this and see you soonest! (Hopefully)
> 
> Please love nielwink~ chuuuuu


End file.
